


One Week

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks Stiles should just be able to sense when there is danger afoot. Stiles thinks that's completely irrational because he's human and he doesn't have werewolf-y senses like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Established Pack
> 
> Loosely based on the song One Week by Barenaked Ladies I stress the term loosely.

“What is your problem?” Derek shouts as Stiles squares his shoulders. Their nerves have been on edge all day since Derek jumped down Stiles’s throat for leading Isaac straight into a trap set by some witches they were hunting.They walked right into a circle of mountain ash and as soon as they were far enough inside, one of the witches sealed the circle, trapping Isaac in, but not Stiles. Although they didn’t know Stiles wasn’t a werewolf. What kind of human runs with dangerous mythical creatures anyway? Not the sane kind. 

Stiles was able to break the circle just in time for Isaac to remain unharmed by the bonding spell the witches were casting to control him. Which probably would have ended with Stiles headless in a ditch somewhere, his blood all over Isaac’s hands. 

Yes, they got out alive and well, but the simple fact was that it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Stiles should have known not to walk into an empty warehouse with his guard down just because he thought it was empty. At least, according to Derek he should have known better. 

“I’m angry!” Stiles yells back, hands in the air and shaking furiously. “You tell me I should know things, like when not to walk into empty warehouses, or when there is something dangerous nearby, but how should I just know these things?! I don’t have magical instincts like you and your pack! I’m a human! I eat, sleep and pray I don’t get sick! You guys don’t technically have to do any of those things! I’m not special Derek! I don’t understand why you don’t understand that I’m not like you, it’s impossible for me to just have a sense of things.”

“Well you should know. You’re part of this pack, you should know when things aren’t safe. What if Isaac had ended up controled, what would have happened to you?”

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter, because it didn’t happen. I’m fine, he’s fine, we’re all fine. Just lay off, Derek. You’ve been breathing down my neck for the past few weeks about ridiculous things.”

Derek sets his jaw and Stiles thinks he might have heard a bone actually splinter and then heal. “They aren’t ridiculous things. I’m getting on your ass because you are putting yourself in danger, and not only yourself but other members of this pack.” 

“Then stop bringing me along on your little ‘hunts’ if I’m such a hinderance,” Stiles spat, arms folded across his chest.

“You don’t get it!” Derek roars, closing in on Stiles and coming face to face with him. Stiles expects to be thrown against a wall at any minute and have an arm across his throat. The usual position Derek gets him in when he’s done something wrong. Which was more often than not lately. 

“No, I don’t,” Stiles says flatly. He maintains a very calm facial expression, even though he can feel Derek’s breath on his face and how it’s coming out much faster than might be considered normal. 

Derek narrows his eyes and then turns away. With that he’s gone, still completely pissed off at Stiles for not understanding what he’s trying to say. Stiles remains where Derek left him for sometimes after his window was opened and left that way in Derek’s retreat.

\-----

Two days later and Stiles hasn’t heard from Derek. He hasn’t heard from anyone in the pack besides Scott, because he is his best friend and all, and to just stop talking would be weird for the both of them. Besides, this fight was between Derek and Stiles, and Scott didn’t need or want to be anywhere in the equation. Scott was neutral ground.

Stiles stood in the third aisle of the mini-mart just down the street from the high school. The aisle also known as the chips and slushie aisle, which was Stiles’s favorite. He is filling a large 32oz cup with blue raspberry slush when out of the corner of his eye he sees Derek. For a moment he congratulates himself on avoiding Derek for a whole two days, because that was a feat most unheard of by anyone in the pack since Derek kept regular tabs on everyone.His celebration lasted a whole ten seconds before Derek was beside him, hands in his pockets. 

“You missed pack meeting on Wednesday.”

“Mmm hmm,” Stiles hums, eyes trained on the blue frozen treat pouring into his cup.

“Why?”

Stiles releases the slushie machine handle and looks at Derek in disbelief. “Are you serious?” 

Derek scowls.

“I’m not coming to pack meeting, or going on any hunts or doing anything that involves you or werewolves until you accept that I am not super human and that I can’t just know things and sense them like you can.”

“You’re still going on about that?” 

Stiles sets his cups down with a bit more force than absolutely necessary and it sloshes over the edge. The blue ice is freezing against Stiles’s hand where it grips the cup. “Yeah. I am. Come find me when you have figured out that I’m a human and stop expecting the impossible of me.” With that Stiles pops a lid on to his cup, picks up his handbasket of junk food and walks to the counter to pay.

\-----

Stiles is home for all of ten minutes before Derek is in his living room glowering at him through the entryway of the kitchen. He can’t believe this is his life. How did his life come to be an argument with a werewolf about how he can’t do werewolf things because he is human. How many time did he have to stress it before it go through Derek’s head? 

“Get out, Derek,” Stiles says nonchalantly, emptying the contents of his mini-mart bags onto the kitchen counter. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Derek hasn’t moved. 

“No. We need to talk.”

“Have you realized I’m human?” Stiles asks sarcastically.

Derek takes a few steps toward the kitchen and stops when Stiles holds his hand up. 

“No further wolfman.”

“Stiles.”

“Don’t think that’s going to work with me. Just because you can say my name in a tone that screams ‘I’ll rip your throat out’ doesn’t mean I’m going to listen to you.”

“I came to say that I don’t care that you’re human, it isn’t the point.”

“What?” Stiles almost yells, dropping the bag of skittles in his hands. 

“The point isn’t that you’re human,” Derek says.

Stiles holds his hands up and makes for the front door, passing by Derek in the process and glaring at him. He stops at the door, opens it and keeps one hand on the handle. “Here’s the door, get out,” he spits, free hand motioning out the door. 

Derek remains where he is. 

Stiles huffs indignantly and crosses the room to to grab Derek’s jacket sleeve and pull him toward the door. Derek jerks his arm away after a few steps and says, “Would you let me talk?”

“I don’t know if I want to hear it, especially if your conversation starts with ‘I don’t care that you’re human’. That’s a bit inconsiderate, Derek.”

“Would you let me finish? It wasn’t meant to come out that way.” 

Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes. He’s aware of how childish he is being, but he doesn’t want to listen to Derek reiterate the same thing over and over again, which he’s pretty sure he’s about to do. 

The next thing Stiles knows he is heading for the floor face first, and his head is narrowly missing the open door. Derek is on top of him, flipping him over and pinning him with his legs looped over Stiles’s. Stiles reaches up to push Derek off, but Derek pins his arms over his head with one hand. 

“Let me talk,” Derek growls and Stiles can feel it in his body.

Stiles scowls, hot tears prickling his eyes. His knees hurt where Derek is sitting on them and he’s sure it’s the familiar burn of rug burn. It’s getting worse and his skin sort of feels like it’s on fire. 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asks, all the anger gone from his voice. 

“Get off me,” Stiles says, his voice cracking. Derek does as told and Stiles is soon hiking up his jeans to look at his red and pink knees. Definite rugburn, and even worse it was through the jeans. 

Derek reaches for Stiles’s knee but Stiles slaps his hand away. “Don’t. Now get out.”

Derek looks hurt, and he looks at Stiles’s knees one more time before the screen door is slamming on his way out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days pass and Stiles has successfully avoided Derek again. Or maybe Derek is avoiding him, but that seemed unlikely. Derek was everywhere. Maybe Stiles was just thinking he was avoiding him, but in reality Derek was always around. There was that unexplained noise on the roof the other night.

Stiles sits curled up on the sofa in the living room. A random episode of x-files is playing on the screen and the room is all dark save for the tv’s glow. There is a box of take out chinese in Stiles’s lap and it’s half empty and getting cold. He’s picking at it with his fork, mostly just stirring it around, thinking about what Derek said days ago. About how he might have overreacted, but so had Derek by tackling him.

Stiles hears the front door open and expects to see his Dad walk into the view of the tv, but it’s Derek. Stiles isn’t even surprised. The guy pops up anywhere he sees fit and walls, doors and windows never seem to stop him. The fact that he actually used the front door did surprise Stiles just a tiny bit, but not as much as it used to.

“You weren’t even alarmed someone walked into your house at night with all the lights off. Why, Stiles?”

“Thought it was Dad,” Stiles says, stirring his rice and chicken mindlessly.

“What if it wasn’t me or your Dad?”

“I guess I wouldn’t be talking to you right now. They’d probably try to kill me or something.”

“Stiles,” Derek says and it’s not a warning. It’s a plea.

“Why do I matter so much to you? I’m not actually part of your pack. I mean, I am sort of, but I’m not like them. I don’t have a bond with you.”

Derek takes the food container from Stiles and places it on the coffee table. He takes a seat on the couch and stares at the tv as he begins to speak. “Stiles, you’re the most valuable thing a pack can have. You’re a human. You can get into places we werewolves couldn’t dream of getting into. You can make sure all of us are secure on the full moon without worrying about shifting yourself. Humans teach us how to be human, or in the case of those who are turned, remind us how to be human. You’re special, Stiles.”

Stiles is silent. This is the most he has ever heard Derek say to him in one sitting that didn’t include a threat, argument or warning. “I’m not special,” he says quietly to the tv which is on a chapter selection screen, so they are both obviously just using it as a distraction.

“That’s the problem.”

“What?"

“You don’t realize how much we need you, I need you, and you just run headfirst into danger sometimes. You have to slow down. Winging it won’t always work.”

And at that moment it kind of dawns on Stiles. Derek didn’t mean that Stiles should sense danger because Derek can due to werewolf senses or whatever it was. He meant that Stiles should have more common sense sometimes and think before acting. Not that Stiles didn’t make plans, very good plans if he were to say so himself, but he often just went head first into a problem and hoped for the best, or his plan went south and he made up plan b as he went. Derek wanted him to realize that hope was only going to take him so far before it ran out and he found himself in a cold watery grave.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says louder than he intended.

Derek looks at him and his face is only half lit from the glow of the television.

“For what? I didn’t know how to tell you what I meant.”

“I’m sorry for not thinking.” Stiles is turned now, legs up on the couch and crossed indian style. He looking at Derek dead on and the light is making his eyes seem brighter than they should be.

“I’m sorry for not being able to tell you what I meant.”

“I know you’re not the best with words and-” Stiles is cut off when Derek leans in and kisses him softly. His hands come up to cradle Stiles’s head and his thumbs brush lightly over Stiles’s cheeks.

“You’re too important for me to lose,” Derek whispers, pulling back only slightly, dropping his hands to Stiles’s waist.

“I-I know, well, I know that now,” Stiles stumbles. His mind is still back on the kissing part and how Derek was and is still in his space. “How did you know I wanted to kiss you? I’ve never said-”

“It’s kind of obvious, Stiles. You’re always standing a little too close to me. You don’t even care when I’m in your room anymore. We’ve slept on the same bed close to a dozen times now and you-”

“I talk in my sleep,” Stiles can feel his cheeks heat up. His dad always told him that he talked in his sleep, but he said it was incoherent.As for the bed sharing, Derek tended to come over when Stiles was researching their next hunt and he would fall asleep on Stiles's bed. Stiles never had the heart to kick him out and send him to god knows where to sleep. So he always just crawled in to sleep with him.

“You do.”

“What did I say?”

“Some things. It’s fine.”

Stiles punches Derek in the shoulder. “You’re an asshole. How come you didn’t make a move sooner? Oh god, this was a pity piss or a sorry kiss or something. You didn’t mean it did you?”

“If course I meant it, Stiles. I just had to make you understand how much you mean to me and and pack first. I can’t have you running headfirst into danger.”

“I know.”

“Always consult me first, and check your surroundings.”

Stiles nods. “Can we kiss again?”

“What about your father? Isn’t he coming home soon?”

“Probably not, but we’ll hear the keys in the door.” Stiles shrugs.

Derek grins and leans in, catching Stiles’s lower lip between his teeth. He keeps his ears on high alert for the sound of a car door and house keys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an exercise piece. I haven't written in a little while and I needed to write something.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in chapter 2.


End file.
